


Told ya, so.

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Danger, Fighting, M/M, New Planet, Part 1, Pre Season 3, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, slight angst, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Sixteen: Bad Idea.





	Told ya, so.

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Sixteen: Bad Idea.

“Do you know where we’re going?” Keith asked, looking through the eyes of the black lion as Shiro flew them through the atmosphere of an unfamiliar planet.    
  
“I think so, the map says what we’re looking for is right under us,” Shiro replied, tapping some buttons and guiding his lion down closer to the surface.    
  
Keith sighed, sitting down on the metal surface of the Black lion’s cockpit, crossing his legs.    
  
Shiro landed the Black lion on the ground of the planet, it seeming to bring up dust with each mechanical paw that landed.    
  
“Okay, let’s get out a look around,” Shiro said, standing from the seat and looking at Keith.    
  
“I’m telling you, we’re lost. We should just head back to the others,” Keith replied, not budging from his spot.    
  
Shiro slapped a hand on his face, letting out a sigh as he ran it down.    
  
“Look. Stop being stubborn for one second, I know you’re not in a good mood but we need to get this done. Let’s just look around, and if we can’t find anything we’ll come back,” Shiiro explained, walking towards the door before he was even finished talking. 

Keith rolled his eyes at the stubborn part before standing and following the other out, figuring there was no way he  would convince him to go back now. 

****The two exited the lion and look around, their masks on due to the amount of possible poisonous gas around them.  
  
“So, what exactly are we looking for?” Keith finally asked when they were a little far away from the black lion.   
  
“I’m not entirely sure. Coran said it was round and when we saw it we would know,” Shiro replied, hacking into his gauntlet to look at the map. “I don’t get it, it should be right here…”   
  
Keith groaned, and looked around at the surrounding rock fixtures. It was almost like the desert back on earth, only here it was darker and cloudier.   
  
“Shiro, I really think we should go back…” Keith said, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
“Just a little further,” Shiro replied, pushing his map aside to check for any life sources and seeing nothing around the two of them.   
  
“No, I really think we sh- AH!” Keith couldn’t finish his sentence as he fell in a hole in the ground and slid all the way to the bottom.   
  
“Keith!” Shiro called, running over to the hole and looking in, trying to see Keith. When he didn’t receive a reply he called his name again and still nothing. “Keith, are you alright?”   
  
“I’m fine… but, I told you so… ow,” Keith replied, his voice slightly strained from the pain of falling down.   
  
“This is no time for your comments now. I’m coming down to get you-”   
  
“No! Stay up there… I’ll find my way up,” Keith called back up, looking around the dark cavern he had fallen into.   
  
“Keith, I’m coming do- Crap. Keith, you need to get out of there and you need to get out now, I’ll meet you on the other side,” Shiro said, his voice turning into panic.   
  
“Wait, what’s going on?” Keith called up. “Shiro?” No reply.   
  
Keith pulled himself up as best he could and tried to look up the hole, all he could see were clouds and he didn’t understand what spooked Shiro. All he knew was that he had to get out out there, and fast.   
  
He held his side that was bleeding pretty bad, limped his way down further into the labyrinth of holes. Whatever Shiro ran from, was probably the same thing that made the holes. 

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued... (in day 21). 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
